ZP
Hello, and welcome to my userpage! This page is either to be informative about me for you since you are reading about me for some strange reason, or it is for me to gloat about how awesome I am in every way, but either way, I must be awesome or else why would you be here? You may have (or may have not) seen me before. I frequent several other wikis and am a chat moderator on Wikia Community Central. As for Zeldapedia, I'm just a regular user who wants to help out. I may not seem the most active, but I'll usually be stalkpaging around the and #cvn-wikia-zelda. Games I own : For my yet-to-be-finalized list of games, see my Last Level user page. ; Zelda games I own: * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/''Master Quest'' (so, Gamecube version only) * The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii version) * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ;Games I am currently playing:(or are on list of 'to play') * Pokémon Black (grinding to fight first gym leader) * Rayman Origins (co-op with brother so probably won't get around to this one) * Super Mario 3D Land (bonus worlds) * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (nearing ending) * ''Bioshock 2 (haven't even started) * L.A. Noire (haven't even started) Zelda bests and worsts Other wikis Meh: |-|Professor Layton Wiki = The Professor Layton Wiki, as the name suggests, is a wiki based on the Professor Layton series. In addition, Layton Wiki is my first wiki and since my first visit, I have indefinitely helped make the wiki grow into the welcoming community it is today. |-|Conspiracy Wiki = It's a conspiracy. |-|Frank Sinatra Wiki = I adopted Frank Sinatra Wiki back in late 2011, and have since brought the place up and running into a large hub of Frank Sinatra information. |-|Last Level = After the failed merged between Encyclopedia Gamia with Video Game Wiki, Jazzi and I founded Last Level – "your first and last stop for all your gaming information." |-|MarioWiki = Mario''Wiki was the second wiki that I consistently edited, and since then, I have become a valued member of the community and help out the wiki in any way I can. |-|Monobook Wiki = Have a wiki, but not a Monobook theme? Well, the Monobook Wiki team is here to help – just look at our Portfolio. |-|Nat King Cole Wiki = Probably the smallest wiki I frequent, the Nat King Cole Wiki has a lot of room to eventually grow into a larger and actually functioning community. However, I seem to not have the time to work with it as of late. |-|Michael Bublé Wiki = The Michael Bublé Wiki, along with the Nat King Cole, was somewhat a "flop" as well. That doesn't necessarily mean it can't be anything in the future, but more so of "I can't really find anything to do there" at the moment. |-|Pokémon Wiki = While at the moment ''Pokémon Wiki is on its way to move to Curse, I am still an active rollback and chat moderator at the wiki. Guest book Thanks for visiting this subpar userpage on this third-class wiki. Please, if you would like to use up a few minutes of what precious time you have, leave your name below, bubble or not: